


One Minute

by TheSassyWitchOfTheNortheast



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSassyWitchOfTheNortheast/pseuds/TheSassyWitchOfTheNortheast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian forces Emma to take a quiet moment. (Post 5x18 baby bit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Minute

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just really need more captain swan moments, so I wrote one. (also on my tumblr)

He can see the exhaustion weighing heaving against her shoulders; can see the way her steps are languid and her limbs drag lowly as she makes her way up the stairs to the loft. He worries that she’s working herself too hard, his Swan, taking care of everyone else before she bothers to care for herself. But then again, perhaps it is his job to care for the Savior, to put her needs first. To protect her from the upsets that fall on her.

She has risked her life to save him from this place. The least he can do is give her a single moment to be burdenless.

He waits until they’re at the top of the landing, until Regina and Henry are safely inside and David’s not too far behind. “Love, wait a second.” He grabs her wrist with his hook, careful not to nick her with the sharpened tip. Tugging, he twirls her around until she’s facing him.

“What is it?” Laden with weariness, her voice barely breaks a whisper and it nearly breaks him.

David seems to know exactly what his plan is, closing the door of the loft in a soft click. His nod of understanding warms the place where Killian’s heart should be. “Nothing, just thought we could have a moment is all.”

“Killian, we don’t have time. We need to - “ She yanks away, but it’s a half hearted attempt to break from his hold. Her movements are slower than usual and he’s quick to pull her into his arms.

“We need to take moment.” The press of his lips against the soft skin of her forehead is little comfort, he knows, not with the hollow nature of his chest. But it’s all he can do, for now. “Just one minute, Emma.”

“Okay. One minute.” She relaxes against him before the words even leave her mouth. She snakes her arms under the warm leather of his jacket, hands fisting the material of his vest. Clinging to him like a lifeline. Months ago before darkness and curses, before _I love you_  and _I don’t want to lose you_ , he would’ve thought it ludicrous. To be her lifeline, one of her reasons to live. It wasn’t something he was worthy of. But now, now he knows the truth. That there is no longer a _her_ without _him_. Just as there will never again be a _him_ without _her_.

The breath that escapes her from slightly parted lips is a bit louder than usual, a bit more ragged. Although it concerns him, how heavy she is in his arms, he can’t help but marvel at how good it feels. To hear her breath, to feel they way their chests rise and fall together, to just simply have _Emma_ pressed against him. And though they weren’t parted for long, not in the grand scheme of things, he can’t help but hope that he won’t be torn from her again, from her _love_ again.

There’s a crash from inside the apartment, clattering of glass against hardwood floor and he feels Emma stir against his chest - lifting her head from his shoulder with a soft smile. Her eyes have regained some of their shine, the shadows now hidden behind emerald irises.

“Minutes over.” She sounds disappointed and it makes him smile. For a woman who was so against taking a quiet moment a few minutes ago, her reluctance is obvious as she leans away.

“Seems so, darling. If you need another minute, I’m more than willing to accommodate.” He dips his head lower, wiggling his eyebrows in a way he knows will result in an exasperated eye roll. And she doesn’t disappoint, laughing lightly at his wolfish grin.

“I might take you up on that.” She weaves her fingers through his hair and the sensation is different now that his locks have grown so much.

Standing on the tips of her toes, she reaches for his lips and he meets her in the middle. Their shared embrace almost crossing the line, a bit too passionate for a brief moment in the dimly lit hallway, but as she tilts her head and his teeth nip at her bottom lip and he doesn’t care much about propriety. Not when it’s been much too long since he’s kissed her last.

After another shared breath she pulls away, Killian following after her until their foreheads are pressed together and he runs the pads of his fingers down her cheek.

“Thank you.” She looks up at him and he would swear in that moment he really was alive, his heart reignited by the love so freely shown across her gorgeous features.

“Always, Swan.”


End file.
